Detrás de KOF
by Niky Orochi
Summary: ¡No se pierdan el programa de televisión que entrevista a los mejores y más populares luchadores del King of Fighters! Aunque tal vez no haya sido la mejor idea reunirlos en el mismo estudio...


Buenas~

Quería avisarles que encontraran algunas pequeñas referencias a "Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Stardust Crusaders" debido a que, como algunos ya sabrán, el personaje de Benimaru Nikaido estaba basado en Jean Pierre Polnareff; pero quienes no hayan visto el manga/anime no se preocupes que eso no les impedirá disfrutar de esta parodia.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

* * *

• Bienvenidos todos a ¡"Detrás de KOF"!

El pequeño público que conformaba el reducido estudio de televisión japonesa aplaudió dando inicio al programa presentado por el enérgico rubio de cabello erizado eléctricamente.

• Esta noche presentaremos a algunos de los más fuertes y apuesto luchadores, además de mi –Guiño hacia la cámara- Como sabrán mi nombre es…  
• ¡Jean Pierre Polnareff! –Grito un gracioso entre el público.  
• Jeje… Muy cómico… -Sonrió forzadamente con sarcasmo y prosiguió- Mi nombre es Benimaru Nikaido y déjenme presentarles al primer…  
• ¡Al primer usuario de Stand!  
• ¡Oke, muy bien! ¡¿Quién es el cómico entre el público?! –Perdiendo la paciencia comienzan a salir chispitas a su alrededor.

Se corta la transmisión apareciendo el típico cartel "Disculpe las molestias, estamos sufriendo desperfectos técnicos, espere por favor" mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Benimaru discutiendo.  
Luego de unos minutos:

• ¡Aquí estamos de vuelta! –De fondo se ve como se llevan hospitalizado a alguien del público- Con nosotros nuestro primer galán de la noche, el amo de las llamas carmesí, dueño del clan del sol, la espada, y mi amigo personal: ¡Kyo Kusanagi!

El público festeja la llegada del castaño con aplausos y halagos, quien entro alegre saludando a todos con la seguridad y confianza que le atribuía su retroalimentado ego de protagonista.

• ¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo andan mis fans? –Se acercó a Benimaru sin dejar de lanzar guiños y gestos "cool" a la concurrencia.  
• Bien… -Respondió el rubio con los ojos brillos.  
• ¿Y tú como estas, amigo? –Por fin dándole cámara al presentador- Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu nuevo programa.  
• El placer es mío de tenerte aquí, Kyo. Dinos, ¿Qué se siente ser el protagonista del KOF?  
• Oh es fantástico pelear por la gente que amas y salvar al mundo de la tiranía –Sonrisa galante a la cámara.

La gente enloquece entre gritos de fanáticas, ovaciones de los hombres, y la sonrisa boba de Benimaru ante su compañero de equipo, hasta que alguien detrás de cámara lo hizo volver en sí.

• ¡Psss…! ¡Nikaido! ¡Nikaido! ¡Hay que seguir con el programa!  
• ¡Oh! –Sacude la cabeza volviendo en si- Gracias, Andy, acompaña a Kusanagi a su asiento. Es hora de seguir presentando a los luchadores más importantes, no puede haber luz sin oscuridad, día sin noche, ni sol sin luna, con ustedes: Iori Yagami.

Presento calmado sin tanta emoción como antes, e igualmente el público estalló en aplausos y gritos de fanáticos al ver al pelirrojo entrar desganadamente con su cara de pocos amigos y las manos en los bolsillos.

• ¿Qué tal, Iori? Sinceramente no creí que aceptaras la invitación a mi programa.  
• Yagami para ti. Sinceramente no estoy en ánimos de perder mi tiempo en populosos y vacíos programas de televisión baratos, pero sabiendo que el narcicismo del Kusanagi no le permitiría ausentarse para estar en cámara, vine para aprovechar el momento…

Miro con sonrisa sádica al castaño y este solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo chasquear su lengua molesto ante la presencia y palabras de su némesis en el estudio.

• Ejeje… No entendí nada de lo que dijo –Susurro el rubio sudando una gota- Dinos, es sabido que entraste a este torneo, cual te hizo famoso, con la sola idea de asesinar a Kusanagi por la deuda que hay entre sus clanes, pero desde 1995 que aún no lo has logrado ¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Ha cambiado tu objetivo?  
• Mi objetivo continua siendo el mismo, no puedo deshonrar mi apellido ni muchos menos a mi sangre, pero ciertamente la fama y fortuna que me eh ganado gracias al KOF sirve para sustentarme y poder dedicarme en segundo plano a mis aficiones fuera del torneo; podría decirse que encontré un equilibrio entre mi meta en la vida –Mira a Kyo perversamente- y mi vida –Descuelga el bajo que traía en su espalda.  
• Sigo sin entenderlo… -Volvió a susurrar para si algo perdido en las palabras del pelirrojo- ¡Muy bien, publico! ¡¿Quieren oír algunas notas de Yagami?!

La gente grita emocionada como si se tratara de un recital.

• ¡O-Oe! Yo también se tocar y cantar –Se quejó el castaño viendo que perdía protagonismo.  
• No te preocupes amigo, tengo algo preparado para ti cuando termine el programa, lo mejor al final –Guiño.  
• Está bien… -Aun así algo descontento desvió la mirada del show demostrando que poco y nada le importaba la actuación de Yagami.

El pelirrojo se ubicó en medio del estudio iluminado por los reflectores y toco calmadamente con los ojos cerrados un par de canciones de rápido ritmo que hicieron furor entre el público, que al contrario de su tranquilidad, entusiasmados saltaban y gritaban al compás del instrumento.

• ¡Y ahí lo tienen señoras y señores! Iori Yagami, mucho más que un gran y apuesto luchador.

Por detrás de Benimaru se vio a Andy acompañando a Iori hasta el sector de los sillones donde le indico que tome asiento junto a Kusanagi, quien recibió al pelirrojo con una gran mueca de disgusto en su rostro mientras al contrario Iori sonreía tomando asiento cómodamente.

• No creí que pudieras caer tan bajo, esperaba más de ti Yagami.  
• No te preocupes estrellita, ya escuchaste a tu novio, tendrás tus cinco minutos de fama al final del programa –Se le acerca un poco- Si es que no te mato primero.  
• ¡Ja! Sigue soñando Yagami, no pudiste vencerme en todos estos años durante el torneo ¿Y vas hacerlo ahora? ¿En este programa de televisión?  
• No es mala idea ¿Estamos en vivo, cierto? Creo que tu muerte en televisión sería la más adecuada, Nikaido tendría más rating, tu morirías como una estrella, y yo lograría mi cometido, sip, es un muy buen plan –Pensándolo seriamente.  
• -Risa nerviosa- N-No… No estás hablando enserio… ¿Verdad? –Kyo comenzó a temer por su vida.

Mientras tanto Benimaru ajeno a la interacción entre los invitados continuaba dirigiendo el programa.

• Aquí tenemos a nuestro invitado numero tres, el no es muy conocido pero tiene el dinero suficiente para hacerse conocer: Jivatma.

La gente se quedó callada al no reconocer el nombre ni la cara del elegante hombre de más de dos metros entrar al estudio.

• Lo siento Jivatma-san, ciertamente no es muy conocido por haber participado y sido BOSS de solo dos torneos poco concurridos.  
• -El hombre se lleva una mano frente a la cara y niega indignado un par de veces con la cabeza- Yare, yare… -El público enloquece al escuchar sus sensual voz.  
• Ejejeje pero si esa frase es mía… -Sintiéndose algo traicionado.  
• ¡Mentira! ¡Se la robaste a Jotaro! –Grito alguien entre el público.  
• ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! –Benimaru volvió a sacar chispas molesto.  
• ¡Vamos a un corte comercial! –Anuncio Billy parándose de improvisto frente a la cámara.

¡Hey, amigo! ¿Cansado de comer todas las mañanas el mismo aburrido desayuno? Pues no te aburras más ¡Aquí les presentamos las nuevas galletitas RUGAL! Si, como lo escucho, estas son las galletitas más ricas y nutritivas hechas con todo el poder Bernstein mas el súper ingrediente secreto que les da su magnífico sabor; y eso no es todo ¡Recuerda que en cada caja tienes la posibilidad de ganarte el mágico rubí del tío Rugal! ¿Que estas esperando? Deja de ver la televisión como un estúpido zombi y ve YA a comprar las nuevas ¡Galletitas RUGAL!  
…Galletitas Rugal, marca registrada, todos los derechos reservados, la compañía no se hace cargo de efectos secundarios o fallecimientos tras la ingesta del producto…

• ¡Graciassss! Esas fueron unas palabras de nuestro patrocinador –Anuncio el rubio tranquilo nuevamente mientras llevaban hospitalizado a otra persona del público- Continuemos con Jivatma. Díganos, siendo uno de los mejores BOSS que ha tenido este torneo ¿Porque solo ha participado dos veces?  
• Vera Nikaido-san, en primera instancia nunca eh estado interesado en tal torneo, el haberlos convocado solo fue una excusa para llevar a cabo un… Saldo de deudas en mi humilde organización Addes junto a Mefistófeles y algunos de los participantes –Sonríe notándosele los colmillos.  
• ¿Pu-Puedo hacerle otra pregunta? ¿Por qué no me invito a mí? –Ojos vidriosos.  
• No se ofenda Nikaido-san, pero no encontré necesaria su presencia allí, solo convoque a los luchadores más calificados para no intervenir en el verdadero objetivo del torneo.  
• ¿Nos está llamando crédulos? –Pregunto Iori seriamente alzando una ceja.  
• Ojojo Yagami-san, cuanto tiempo, que bueno verte junto a tu amiguito…  
• ¡No es mi amigo! –Gritaron al unísono ambos dueños de los clanes.  
• Ehhh… Bueno, muchas gracias por venir, será mejor que se vaya sentar por allá junto a Kusanagi y Yagami así pueden conversar mejor los tres.

Indico el rubio sintiendo la tensión en el aire, y Andy acompaño a Jivatma hasta su asiento junto a Iori quien lo recibió incomodo con una fría expresión en el rostro al igual que Kyo quien prefirió ni siquiera cruzar miradas.

• Muy bien, nuestro cuarto invitado, directo desde su dojo, tenemos a: ¡Ryo Sakazaki!

En eso apareció Eiji quien le dijo algo al oído a Benimaru y luego volvió a desaparecer a su estilo ninja.

• Oh me acaban de informar que aun esta en canino, al parecer sufrió un retraso de última hora.

-Mientras tanto Ryo:

• ¡Pero papá! ¿Por qué no me quieres prestar el auto? ¡Se me hace tarde para ir a un programa en televisión!  
• Pues ve a pie, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.  
• ¡Pero se me hace tarde!  
• Nada de peros, jovencito -Takuma se sube al auto y se marcha a toda velocidad.  
• -En eso aparece Robert- Oe Ryo ¿No viste mi auto? Estaba seguro de haberlo estacionado por aquí… -Se rasca la cabeza confundido.

-

• Entonces pasemos a nuestro próximo invitado, él es una inspiración para todos, uno de nuestros más antiguos luchadores, incluso anterior al KOF, oriundo de South Town, tengo el agrado de presentar a: ¡Terry Bogard!

El público estallo en gritos, chiflidos, e incluso aplaudió de pie la llegada del rubio de pelo largo y gorra, alabándolo más que a cualquier otro invitado.

• ¡¿Are you OK?!  
• ¡OK! –Respondió el público súper animado.  
• -Benimaru rio- Me encanta esa energía positiva que transmites donde quiera que vayas.  
• Gracias por invitarme a tu programa, Nikaido.  
• El gusto es todo mío, Terry, es un honor tenerte aquí y en los torneos.  
• Oh no, el honor es todo mío.

Ambos rubios rieron mientras se abrazaban por el hombro como viejos amigos.

• Creo que alguien te está robando el protagonismo y a tu novio –Se burló Iori molestando a Kyo.  
• Cállate, mi novia es Yuki, y Bogard es un gran amigo nuestro.  
• ¿A si? Realmente nunca los vi juntos…  
• Eso es porque aun solo somos prometidos, no hay necesidad de comportarnos como pareja.  
• Estaba hablando de Terry –Sonríe.  
• Ah… ¡Ya lo sabía! –Rojo se cruza de brazos molesto.  
• -Mientras tanto Jivatma se limaba las garras entretenido- Que interesante…

El protagonista del Fatal Fury no dejaba de hacer poses y decir sus típicas frases entreteniendo a todos sus fanáticos.

• Y bien Terry, hora de resolver nuestras dudas ¿Por qué decidiste unirte al KOF siendo que ya participabas del FF?  
• La verdad el día que me llego la invitación para el KOF 94' sentí que se trataba de algo grande, algo dentro de mí me impulso a ir y por suerte no me equivoque, después de todo el FF siguió dentro del KOF y eso marca mi historia.

Todos enternecidos aplaudieron la respuesta del norteamericano.

• Gracias Terry, en un rato volveremos contigo.

Esta vez Andy se rehusó a acompañar al invitado hasta el sofá, virando los ojos molesto ante la popularidad de su hermano en contraste a la suya, Eiji le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro indicándole que no se fastidie, mientras Billy detrás de cámara tampoco nada contento filmaba con desagrado.

• No me cae bien ninguno de los invitados, nosotros deberíamos estar ahí –Reprocho el del pañuelo en la cabeza.  
• Al menos Nikaido dijo que nos pagaría por esto… ¿Cierto? –Andy busca la respuesta en las caras de sus compañeros de piso.  
• … -Eiji y Billy niegan al unísono con la cabeza.

Benimaru ignorando el motín que se le formaba detrás de cámara continuaba dirigiendo el programa con su alegría habitual.

• Y ahora nuestro último invitado, él tiene tan solo doce años de edad, pero no se dejen engañar, sabe pelear y no solo eso, es el favorito elegido por el demonio: ¡Chris!

Todas las chicas del público se enternecieron al ver pasar al pequeño castaño al estudio, contrariamente de los demás invitados quienes se le puso la piel de gallina con la sola presencia del niño; este se acercó algo tímido al presentador y sonrió inocente.

• Ho-Hola a todos.

El público no se callaba ante los tiernos gestos del pequeño de grandes ojos azules.

• Al parecer tienes muchos fans –Observo Benimaru.  
• -Ríe un poco- Si, espero que Shermie y Yashiro también los tengan.

El resto de los invitados observaban quietos como estatuas es sus asientos, por poco aguantando la respiración ante los nervios, parecía que nadie más que ellos podía notar la maligna aura que emanaba a su alrededor el niño.

• Di-Dime que tu amigo no invito también a esos dos… -Le pregunto Iori a Kyo temiendo la respuesta.  
• Sinceramente… Ni siquiera sabía que vendría él… -Le respondió igual o aún más nervioso.  
• ¿Así que ese es el joven Orochi? –Indago Jivatma observándolo detenidamente.  
• Así es… -Afirmó Terry tragando saliva.

Benimaru al contrario que los otros cuatro se encontrada tranquilo conversando con su invitado al igual que como antes hizo con los demás, ignorando el peligro que este representaba.

• Eres uno de los luchadores más jóvenes del torneo, cuéntanos que se siente eso.  
• A veces me da algo de miedo, pero luego recuerdo que siendo el elegido no tengo de que preocuparme –Muestra una dulce sonrisa.  
• ¿Pero ser el elegido no conlleva un mayor peligro y responsabilidad que cualquier otro luchador?  
• ¿A qué te refieres? –Lo miro serio.  
• Este… Bueno… No debe ser fácil ser el vocero de un demonio.  
• ¿Acaso estas insultando a Orochi-sama? Él no es un demonio, es un dios –Aprieta los puños molesto- Es el dios de todos nosotros… -Baja la cabeza haciendo que los mechones le cubran el rostro en una seria expresión.  
• ¡Cla-Claro! ¡Claro! ¡No pongo en duda ello! –Benimaru comenzó darse cuenta que había metido la pata.  
• No te burles… -La voz del niño cambio.  
• ¡AL SUELO! –Grito Yagami sabiendo lo que vendría.

Chris callo inconsciente de rodillas al suelo y al segundo siguiente una blanca luz cegadora invadió el estudio obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos, lo próximo que se pudo ver fue al niño levantarse, no, a Orochi-sama levantarse levitando en medio del estudio.

• Ay mamá… -Benimaru rezo por su vida apoyado en cuatro sobre el piso del estudio frente al demonio.  
• ¡Gyaa! -Andy, Eiji y Billy se abrazaron horrorizados detrás de cámara.  
• Sabía que no podía terminar bien… -Iori, Kyo y Terry se escondieron usando de trinchera los sofás donde antes estaban sentados.  
• Que interesante… -Aun en su lugar Jivatma se pintaba las garras tranquilo mientras observaba la escena.

El demonio observo todo a su alrededor con cautela mientras el público huía aterrorizado del estudio.

• Así que esto es con lo que la gente se entretiene hoy en día… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Programa de TG?  
• Pro-Programa de TV, señor, digo, dios, digo, Orochi-sama… -Respondió el conductor temblando de miedo.  
• TV… Que insulso… Bien ¿No deberías entrevistarme o algo así? –Alza una ceja.  
• ¡Po-Por supuesto! –Benimaru se levanta como puede intentando continuar la trasmisión- ¡Billy, sigue filmando!, ¡Eiji, iluminación!, ¡Andy, encárgate de que nuestro invitado esté a gusto!

Los tres aturdidos de inmediato hicieron caso temiendo por sus vidas, Andy le acerco un té a Orochi quien tranquilo acepto agradeciéndole, y de inmediato el menor de los Bogard huyo nuevamente a resguardo detrás de cámara junto a los otros dos.

• E-Es todo un honor tenerlo aquí O-Orochi-sama, se lo agradezco profundamente –Reverencia- Di-Dígame ¿Cómo hace… Como hace para criar a ocho hijos?  
• -El demonio escupe el té en la cara del rubio- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Esa es tu pregunta?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Te encuentras frente a una eminencia y motivo por el cual se creó el maldito torneo al que representas! ¡¿Y esa es tu pregunta?!

La cámara comenzó a hacer interferencia, las luces a parpadear, y Nikaido creyó que en ese momento su alma abandonaría su cuerpo mientras el demonio continuo sermoneándolo.

• ¡Hasta al más idiota se le hubieran ocurrido mejores preguntas que esa! "¿Que opina sobre lo que SNK hizo con su leyenda?" o "¿Cuáles son sus planes futuro para la humanidad?" ¡Pero no! ¡Tuviste que malgastar tu saliva en esa estupidez! ¡¿Y así te haces llamar conductor?!  
• Es verdad –Acotó Jivatma y todos extrañados voltearon a verlo, incluyendo el demonio- Eh oído mucho sobre ustedes, Orochi sama –Se levantó de su asiento acercándose al peliblanco.  
• ¿Y tú quién eres? –Más calmado Orochi concentro su atención al hombre de tez oscura.  
• Disculpe mi atrevimiento, debí presentarme antes, mi nombre es Jivatma –Reverencia- Líder de Addes.  
• Con que Addes ¿Eh? –Sonrió- Yo también eh oído sobre ustedes, un gusto –Cerro los ojos respondiendo la reverencia.  
• ¿Orochi reverenciándose ante alguien? –Iori y Kyo no lo podían creer.  
• Debí suponer que alguien tan poderoso como usted estaba al tanto de mi organización, el gusto es mío.  
• -Orochi dejo de levitar apoyando sus lustrados zapatos de charol en el suelo- Addes es la única mafia u organización existente asociada al KOF que no intento obtener mis poderes, por supuesto que la conozco.  
• Así es, tenemos un objetivo propio, ¿Qué clase de tonto subestima a un dios intentado apoderarse de su fuerza?  
• No lo podría haber dicho mejor –Una sincera sonrisa adornaba los labios del demonio notándoseles sus colmillos que hacían perfecto juego con los de Jivatma- ¿Qué le parece si hablamos un rato sobre negocios?  
• Usted es invitado de honor en mi mansión, adelante, la limusina nos espera fuera… -Abre la puerta del estudio- Después de ustedes, mi eminencia.  
• Gracias, caballero -Ambos hombres salieron tranquilamente del estudio.

Todos se quedaron cayados, estáticos en sus lugares intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, cuando en ese instante alguien entro enérgicamente parándose triunfal me medio del estudio rompiendo con el silencio establecido.

• ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ora! ¡Ryo ya está aquí! –Ve las gradas vacías- Oe… ¿Llegue tarde? ¿Ya termino el programa? –Nota a todos escondidos- ¡Solo soy yo! ¡Ryo! Vamos, sé que soy muy poderoso pero no es para que me tengan tanto miedo –Dijo dándose aires de grandeza llevándose las manos a cintura.  
• Yo me voy de aquí… -Dijo Iori tomándose la cabeza mientras salía de su escondite.  
• Yo igual… -Lo siguió Kyo.  
• Creo que nunca más me presentare en televisión… -Acotó Terry aún algo aturdido abandonado el estudio juntos a los dueños de los clanes.  
• ¡¿Billy, grabaste todo eso?! –Pregunto Benimaru con su cabello todo desmarañado.  
• Me temo que la cámara se arruinó cuando apareció el demonio ese…  
• ¡Mi perfecto programa arruinado! –Se toma la cabeza lamentándose.  
• ¿Y nuestra paga? –Andy, Billy y Eiji sonaron sus nudillos mirando con cara acecina al rubio.  
• ¿Paga? –Nikaido traga saliva- ¡Espérame Kyo, me voy contigo! -Se echa a correr.  
• ¡No dejen que escape! –Los tres furiosos lo siguen detrás.  
• ¡Chicos, no se vayan! ¡Recién llego! –Se caen un par de reflectores del techo junto a Ryo- ¡Es-Espérenme!

FIN.


End file.
